Au dernier moment
by Anestancia
Summary: Sasuke a enfin réussit à tuer son frère, mais... One-Shot


Pour une amie

Pour une amie

Sasuke à enfin réussit à tuer son frère et….

P.S. Désoler pour les accords et les autres erreurs, j'ai remarquai que je changeais souvent de temps de verbe…. Tout cas, dsl…

Au dernier moment

Ce liquide rouge coulant sur mes doigts, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le mien. Tu avais pourtant l'air si sûr… si sûr de toi, et pourtant, tu as perdu et j'ai triomphé de ce combat. J'ai finalement accompli ma vengeance, mais, au fond de moi, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que je désirais… Je ne sais pas si je voulais vraiment de ta mort. Ton regard vide, presque sans vie, me fixe sans émotion. Je remarque alors que ton Sharingan s'était éteint, tu avais vraiment les yeux d'un ange. Sur ton visage, tes lèvres se sont étirées en un faible sourire, alors que tu agonisais sur le sol, risquant de mourir à tout moment; tu trouvais encore la force de me sourire… J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour te rassurer, guérir tes plaies… J'aimerais retourner au temps où rien de tout ce que nous avons fait ne serait arrivé.

Je me suis agenouillé à tes côtés, espérant me réveiller tôt ou tard de se cauchemar, ce rêve dont je suis le chasseur et toi la proie. La pluie commença à marteler doucement le sol, nettoyant les nombreuses plaies que nous avions sur le corps. Mes cheveux noirs me collaient maintenant au visage. Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, mais que pourrais-je bien te dire? Rien ne me venait à l'esprit… Puis, sans trop comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je m'emparai de tes lèvres et t'embrassai tendrement. Tu ne trouvas même pas la force de me résister; Peut-être que tu avais envie de mes bras, peut-être ne voulais-tu pas me décevoir, mais je pense que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je me séparai, à contrecœur, de tes lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle et c'est toi qui vint chercher le second baiser. Prit au dépourvu, je me rattraper en entreprenant de retirer mon chandail. L'aube se leva et nos deux corps se mélangèrent.

Tu pourrais dire que je suis un lâche, que c'était plus fort que moi, et je ne chercherai pas à te contredire. Au fond de moi, je crois qu'une partie de mon être te désir et veux te posséder. Malgré les liens du sang, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer, mais… Est-ce réciproque? Fais-tu cela seulement pour me faire plaisir, seulement pour profiter de la situation? Non, je suis sûr que tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime. Nous sommes tous deux en cavale, déserteurs de Konoha, bien décidé à ne pas y retourné de sitôt. Et je ressens au fond de toi, comme si je lirais dans un livre ouvert, ton envie de mes bras, de mes doigts fins parcourant ton torse nu et descendant peut-être même plus bas…

Oui, un lâche, voilà ce que je suis réellement… Pourquoi le nierais-je? Je ne veux plus avoir à me séparer de toi, je ne veux pas te voir mourir. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'auraient dit nos parents, mais comment le saurais-je puisque tu les as tous assassiné, eux et le clan au complet? Je n'étais alors qu'un malheureux gamin de sept ans qui pleurait tout le temps, souvent pour un rien. On se fait du mal à s'aimer ainsi, mais je ne peux te laisser partir sans rien tenter pour te garder à mes côtés dans cette vie de malheur. C'était comme si ta vie ne tenait qu'à l'étreinte de mes bras et que si je les éloignais ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu perdrais la vie subitement.

Ma tête reposant sur ton torse, mon oreille droite sur ton cœur, je restai attentif à ses moindres battements. Je regardai ma main gauche. Pourquoi ce sang sur mes doigts? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé te faire du mal? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé te tuer? Ton cœur battait de moins en moins vite et je n'osais bouger. Puis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis que tu as décimé le clan, des larmes perlèrent mes yeux sombres comme la nuit. Tu murmuras faiblement mon nom. Puis je sus qu'il ne te restait à peine une minute à vivre. Malgré mon chagrin, je ne pouvais t'empêcher de partir… Alors, si tôt ou tard la vie devait te quitter sois assuré que je veillerai ta sépulture…

Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Je dois te laisser partir, je dois arrêter de te retenir, de te faire souffrir, de ''me'' faire souffrir, car plus que je te retiendrai, moins j'accepterai le fait que tu partes. Même si je sens en moi l'effroi de devoir renoncer à toi, de renoncer à te garder à mes côtés, je te rejoindrai peut-être, mon amour.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Voili, voilou…

J'espère que c pas trop nul…

Ne soyez pas trop sévère…


End file.
